Sanderman Family/Transcript
Before the Revolving Line of credit Speaker: "The Birou family was found last week ..." Orla: "I ... HATE .... CARROTS!" Announcer: "With the most challenging behavior she has ever encountered." Orla: "I do not care, it was probably this green smoothie garbage!" Announcer: "Now Jo Frost visits Los Angeles, California" Emma: Tony, you put that back. Speaker: "And hell breaks loose in the Sanderman family." Emma: "Tony, what's in your bag?" Speaker: "Where we meet a guy who has a bad case of sticky fingers" Emma: Where did you get the sheet sticker? Tony: I do not know Speaker: "And meets his older sister" meets Roberta Roberta: "Ow!" Announcer: "Leave mother with Tony ..." takes Tony out of time Announcer: "... to relax in the Naughty Pit." Emma: "You stay here, sir!" walks out of a shop with a stolen monkey keychain Emma: "Tony ... let me see what you have there ... (panting to see that he stole a monkey chain from the toy store) Oh no, you're kidding me ..." Narrator: "And if that's not bad enough, Jason leads his siblings like a wolf pack in chaos." runs through the China store throwing priceless antiques while Roberta and Tony push up the furniture Announcer: "Since three bulls are falling apart in China Shop ..." Jason: Go to (beep) you stupid (beep)! Roberta: "Shut up!" is screaming Narrator: "... that's what the family does too, as Tony's behavior gets out of hand, things turn bad, and to make matters worse, Mom has just been released from her job after her little boy Tony stolen from the store previously worked at." Emma: When my boss found out that my kid was taking cognac from the store, he said to me, "Emma, I'm sorry to say that, but you're fired." Announcer: "Can Jo put an end to Tony's bad case of sticky fingers forever?" Submission Reel Jo: "Let's have a look at what family we've got, shall we? In Los Angeles, California, where we will help a family who has three crazy children. I repeat, let's take a look." Emma: "Hi, we're the Sanderman Family." Joey: "I'm Joey, and this is my wife, Emma. We have three kids: Jason is 8, Roberta is 5, and Tony is 2 1/2. Our kids are acting like maniacs," screams hits Emma and runs around the house screams Roberta: "Shut up, YOU STUPID MORON!" Tony, and Roberta are playing with the Carpet Cleaner on display in the store, making a huge mess is driving his dad's car is taking a joyride on a steamroller throws food on the floor Joey: "But our biggest problem is our youngest child, Tony, because whenever we are out in public places, he wanders off and steals various things." sneaks a box of crayons into his pocket, and he walks out the door of the store with the stolen crayons Emma: "Tony, stop." Joey: "Tony stole various things from different stores, like bars of candy, sticker sheets, boxes of crayons, packs of gum, ray-bans, movie DVD's, and toys. You name it, he steals it. I fear that one day in ten years time, he is going to land himself in a Juvenile Detention Center," Emma: "Because of his sticky fingers, I even got fired from my job at the store where he stole a $150 bottle of Cognac." Joey: "Not only does he steal from the stores, but he also hits his sister, Roberta." hits Roberta Roberta: "Ow!" Emma: "And then she hits him back," hits Tony back and Roberta start screaming and hitting each other Joey: "Which adds fuel to the fire," Joey and Emma: "Supernanny, if you can..." Emma: "Please, please help us." Jo: "Joey and Emma, hang in there. I am on my way," Observation begins stuffs a sheet of stickers into his shirt Emma: "Tony, what do you have under that shirt? Show me." Tony: "Nothing!" Emma: "Are you lying to me?" Tony: "No!" Emma: "You promise?" Tony: "Ya." walks up and pulls the sheet out from under Tony's shirt Roberta: "He's lying." jumps onto his sister. The kids roll around on the floor, fighting Emma: "Tony, Roberta. STOP IT!" Jason: laughs "This is funny!" Jo: "Funny? Now I don't think so, Jason." Jason: "That's cause you're (beep)" looks shocked Jo: "Oh my word!" Jason: "I don't like Nanny Jo. She seems like a real killjoy to me." giggles Jason: "Make sure the nanny hears that" Sanderman Family Issues Jo: "Next, Emma had to go to the mall to do some shopping. So I could see firsthand how Tony behaves out in public." runs away from Emma Emma: "Tony, come back here." stuffs his shirt with a sheet of stickers stuffs his pocket with a monkey keychain walks out of the store with a stolen monkey keychain Emma: "Tony, did you take anything that we did not pay for?" shakes his head 'no' Emma: "You promise?" checks Tony's pockets and shirt Emma: "Tony...let me see what you have there...( gasps to see that he stole a monkey chain from the toy store) Oh, no. You have got to be kidding me..." just grins Roberta: "He stole that." Tony: "Shut up, you idiot." Emma: "ANTHONY!" Tony: "Roberta told on me." Emma: "And you STOLE! That is not okay!" ignores Emma and attacks Roberta Emma: "Not again." Jo: " Her children are beating up one another and all Emma does is say not again?" stops beating up Roberta as she begins to cry Tony: "Ha ha!" Emma: "Tony, that was not nice." Tony: "You are not nice." Jo: "I couldn't believe it. He is two years old!" Parent Meeting Joey and Emma are at the kitchen Jo: "Let's talk about Tony" Jo: "Tony shoplifts everything from the store and he could go to jail." Naughty Pit Technique Jo: "I am now going to introduce..." brings out a colorful clean trash-can sized piece of furniture Jo: "...the Naughty Pit. This is where Tony will be placed if he behaves unacceptably. First, you give your son a warning to stop the behavior with an authoritave voice. If he carries on, Emma, I want you to take him straight over to the Naughty Pit, and he will stay there one minute per year of his age. Then you, literally, come down to his level, make eye contact with him, and explain to him why he was put into the Naughty Pit. The first time you place the child into the Naughty Pit, place..." brings out 10 red bean bags Jo: "...10 beanbags into the Naughty Pit as well and then walk away. Everytime Tony leaves the Naughty Pit before his time is up..." brings out two more red beanbags "...you will throw in two additional beanbags into the pit." Emma: "What's the point of these beanbags?" places 10 beanbags into the Naughty Pit Emma: "Tony, you do not hit your sister like that because that behavior is unacceptable, do you understand?" confiscates Tony's orange duck plush and puts it in the time-out box Jo: "No. Tony goes in the Naughty Pit. Not his toy." bends down to Tony's level. Jo: "Tony, this behavior is unaccepable. You do not hit Roberta. You will now sit in the Naughty Pit for two minutes." Tony: "No way." Jo: "Yes." places Tony in the Naughty Pit. Tony tips over the Naughty Pit and crawls out. Tony: "Haha!" Jo: "Emma, add two more beanbags and place him back in the Naughty Pit." chases down Tony and puts him back in the pit Caught Red-Handed Security Guard: "Excuse me, son. I'd like to have a look inside your jacket," Jo: "Sure enough, Tony had been caught stealing a pack of gum." Emma: "Not again." Tony: "Mommy stole it." Security Guard: "Your mother stole this?" Tony: "Ya!" Emma: "I did not." Tony: "Yes. Mama stole it and gived it to me." Kids Gone Wild Tony: "Roberta! Stop bothering me!" Tony: "Jo-Jo!" Jo: "Yes, Tony?" Tony: "Roberta is bothering me!" Jo: "Roberta, stop with that behavior right now! If you carry on I will place you in timeout in the Naughty Corner! Do you understand!" Roberta: "Shut the f*** up!" Jo: "That's It! Go to the Naughty Corner right now!" Family Test Run DVD Meeting of Tony chasing Roberta with a spoon of peanut butter Emma: "Tony, STOP!" Jo: "Emma, why didn't you put him in the Naughty Pit?" Emma: "I don't really know. I should have." Jo: " You most definitely should have." Tony vs the Babysitter Jo: "When Mom and Dad are going out for dinner, they hire a babysitter named Serena." Serena: "Hi, I'm Serena. I'm certified in First-Aid and CPR, and I'm a junior in high school." Emma: "That's great. The emergency numbers and contacts are right on the refrigerator, Tony's naptime is at 2:30pm, Jason is allergic to milk, and Roberta has peanut allergies." Serena: "Okay, great. I'll keep that in mind." hands Serena some list of instructions Serena: "Thanks. You guys have a great time." Reinforcements Bye Bye Jo-Jo Jo JO is going to leave now. Tony: Bye bye Jo Robetra: Bye Bye Jo Jason: Bye Bye Jo Enma: Bye Jo Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Babysitters Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Transcripts